(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a buckle assembly, and more particularly to a buckle assembly which is generally planar and includes special support means for its anchor block so as to support the anchor block when an axial load of a predetermined value or greater has been applied to the wire.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Attachment of a clinched anchor block equipped with a wire to a buckle base has heretofore been carried out by stamping the buckle base and then clinching the anchor block in the thus-stamped portion of the buckle base. This way of attachment is however inevitably accompanied by such inconveniences that possible occurrence of cracks must be carefully watched at the stamped portion of the buckle base as loads are received by the buckle only and the resulting buckle assembly is protruded downwardly at a rear portion thereof as the anchor block projects downwardly.
FIGS. 1 through 3 illustrate such a conventional buckle assembly. FIG. 1 shows a buckle base, which has a window 2 to be combined with its corresponding clinched anchor block and a stamped portion 11. FIG. 2 illustrates the buckle base 1 together with the anchor block 3 clinched thereon, seen from one end of the buckle base 1. Numeral 4 indicates a wire attached to the anchor block 3. The wire 4 is aligned with the stamped portion 11. The resulting buckle assembly is protruded downwardly at a rear portion thereof as illustrated in FIG. 3, because the clinched anchor block 3 projects downwardly in the above conventional buckle assembly.
In order to avoid such a problem as mentioned above, it has also been contemplated to secure a clinched anchor block on a buckle base without clinching the former to the latter at all or excessively. Japanese Utility Model Laid-open No. 139421/1979 filed by the present assignee, NSK Warner K.K. and laid open to the public on Sept. 27, 1979 discloses connecting a clinched anchor block indirectly to the side walls of a base (see, also, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,065,836--Stephenson and 4,069,557--Loomba). Reference may also be made to U.K. Patent Specification No. 1,408,499 naming Frederick John Setters as a sole inventor and published on Oct. 1, 1975, in which two embodiments are described. According to the first embodiment shown in FIGS. 1 to 3 thereof, the bottom wall of a base is extended and bent upwardly. A window is also extended into the thus-extended portion of the bottom wall. Grooves are formed respectively in the side walls of an anchor block (i.e., ferrule). These grooves are fit over the side edges of the window to secure the anchor block on the buckle base. The other embodiment is illustrated in FIGS. 4 and 5 of the patent, in which keys or ribs are formed on the side walls of a buckle base and grooves formed in the side walls of an anchor block are fit over the keys or ribs. These prior art buckle assemblies may however not be physically strong enough as the anchor blocks are supported at rather limited points or lines.